A series of separate training sessions were conducted on the JEOL HX-110 and AX-505 double focussing mass spectrometers, as well as the PerSeptive Biosystems and Vestec MALDI mass spectrometers. Individual hands-on training was provided for eleven graduate students, three post doctoral researchers, and one visiting professor. The training included both general operation of mass spectrometers and specific techniques related to individual research projects. These techniques included GC-MS (EI, ECNI, SIM, and HR) FAB (HR and LR), FD and various MS/MS experiments. We are also initiating training in some basic biochemical methodologies, such as microbore HPLC and enzymatic digestions, which can be used in concert with MALDI-MS for protein characterization (e.g., peptide mass mapping).